mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Fandom de un verdadero Brony
Flash y el resto del grupo estaban en una especie de discusión, acerca de el fandom de la wiki. * Tony: La gente solo quiere leer estupideces, suena mal pero es verdad, pocos son los buenos fics que hay aquí y que a la gente les guste, mis fics siempre van a tener un lado oscuro y una trama seria, pero nooo la gente prefiere fics....mejor no sigo. * Flash: Estoy con tigo Tony, nosotros tres (tu, Pablo y yo) somos escritores únicos, no habrá nadie que haga las cosas como nosotros las hacemos, pero a nadie le importa teniendo ese fic que esta hecho con una calidad de novato. * Scoot: Hay técnicas para tener muchos comentarios, si...pero sinceramente, un buen fic no se mide por el numero de comentarios que tenga, porque hay veces, en las que un fic solo lo usan como muro de mensajes o chat, un buen fic, se mide por el contenido fascinante y lo satisfecho que esta el autor con su obra * Flash: Eso es muy cierto, por eso tu debes hacer uno. * Scoot '''(nerviosa): No estoy muy segura. * '''Flash: Pero si, una de las técnicas es que pongas todo el Flashlight posible y te conseguiras todos los comentarios que quieras. * Scoot: Pero debe llegar algún momento, en el que el Flashlight les canse ¿verdad?..entonces, buscaran algo nuevo, innovador y jamas antes pensado. * Flash: Yo ya lo intente y no funciono, pregúntales a los fans de Mariana, tal vez ellos te digan que quieren ver, después de todo, son toda la wiki, pero te aseguro que no sera muy variada la respuesta, lo mas probable es que el 80% de ella sea Flashlight. * Blitz: No me excluyan, yo también soy virtuoso, ya que mis fics, aunque sean romanticos, no son Flashlight, de hecho, intento variar el romance e imponer una nueva tendencia, ademas, no se si ustedes leen mis otros fics, son grandioso, algunos son cortos, pero entretienen y mucho, solo léanlos, están en propiedad de Blitzwings * Flash: No somos tontos, sabemos que están ahí. * Pablo: ¿Saben que aprendí viendo las series de Nat geo? al cerebro le gusta ser recomenzado por lo que hace, si no hay recompensa el cerebro no recibe estímulos y por lo tanto decide no continuar, hacemos cosas si somos impulsados por los demás para hacerla, sin impulso lo dejamos, saber que somos el centro de atención nos motiva, el rosa tiene un gran poder para calmar y relajar... Ignoren lo ultimo. * Scoot: Lamento lo anterior Blitz.... La lectura rápida jamas fue mi fuerte, ahora, lo que dice Flash es cierto, ustedes son muy buenos escritores, contando también a Mimi, lo que sucede, a mi opinión, es que su publico indicado, no esta en esta wikia.... Es como el ejemplo de la comida, hacer comida grumet en un local de comida rápida. * Flash: Vez Blitz, es lo que yo te dije, les estamos ofreciendo algo único, y ellos lo rechazan por algo ridículo. * Tony: Tienes razón Pablo y Scoot tal vez pero no para ellos, tienen mas de 100 comentarios, yo no, asi que por eso no haré mas fics y borrare los que e hecho. * Scoot: Es de entender que escritores sientan des-motivación y falta de inspiración cuando sienten ese tipo de frustración, pero no son los únicos que pasan por esto....son muchos los famosos escritores que fueron rechazados anteriormente y ahora rebozan de popularidad. * Flash: Que no ven que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer. * Blitz: O, claro, muchos prefieren la telenovela de Flashlight, es obvio, deberíamos combatir fuego con fuego, ofrezcamos-les nuestras propias historias de amor, y cuando traigamos a todo el rebaño de ovejas, revelaremos nuestros verdaderos colores, osea, nuestros fics habituales, con acción, misterios y una que otra escena de miedo. Flash se quedo mirando de formo rara a Blitz. * Flash: Eh, algo así, pero no. * Mari: Más seriedad, o, según Blitz, algún Fan-Fic que atraiga al público, pero, todos los usuarios son distintos y con otras personalidades, así que le atraen otras cosas. Yo propondría algún Fic de aventuras - amistad, porque de ésto trata "verdaderamente" MLP FIM: Hacer que el público conozca que la mejor arma es la amistad. * Flash: Tu estas mas cerca, pero no, ¿Enserio nadie sabe? * Tony: Revelarnos vuestro gran plan oh gran caballero Flash, el templario. * Flash: Esta bien, tengo una idea, que solo tiene una forma de fallar. Así que Flash saca un tablero gigante y empieza a explicar todo su plan. * Flash: Verán, Esta wiki inicio muy bien, con trabajos como esto o esto, pero con el paso del tiempo, los usuarios dejaron de darle importancia, y miren lo que hicieron. Esto no se relaciona, esto se esfuerza, pero se desvía demasiado del tema que debe tener, y esto es basura, no se porque no lo borran. Los demás aun no entendían. * Flash: El punto es que debemos recordares para que se hizo esta wiki en primer lugar, haciendo un fic, pero no cualquier fic, un fic que incluya todas las características de un gran fandom de MLP, hablo de algo único, así probaremos si el problema somos nosotros lo los demás usuarios. A los demás, les empezaba a gustar la idea. * Flash: ¿Y saben como lo haremos? * Mimi: Con paisajes hermosos. * Blitz: Seres cósmicos. * Pablo: Con un Reality Show. Los demas se quedan mirando a Pablo por lo que dijo. * Pablo: Hey, tengo derecho a soñar. * Flash: Si, no. Usaremos una trama muy profunda, un formato profesional, buena ortografía, un concepto mas maduro, nada de OCs excepto los muy importantes para los verdaderos bronis, hay que concentrarse mas en la vida mítica que en la cultura moderna y lo mas importante, no olviden la magia de la amistad. A medida que Flash decía eso, los demás pasaban de caras felices y emocionadas, a caras largas y frustradas. * Flash: Se que no acostumbran hacer eso, sobretodo tu Pablo, pero sera necesario, ademas sera una prueba que medirá que tan profesionales somos. Y si no o hacemos, esta wiki sera un desastre por siempre, y nadie aquí respetara nada. Así que, ¡QUIEN ESTA CON MIGO! * Scoot: ¡YO! * Mimi: ¡YO! * Blitz: ¡YO! * Mari: ¡YO! * Tony: Yo. * Pablo: Yo no. Y todos empiezan a mirar a Pablo enojados por su respuesta. * Pablo: Suspiro Esta bien. Así que Flash empezó a explicarles la fabricacion del fic. * Flash: Muy bien, Cada quien ara un capitulo, y usaremos un orden especifico. yo are el prologo y el primer capitulo, luego luego ira Tony, después Pablo, luego Mari, después Mimi, luego Scoot, y por ultimo Blitz. Daremos aproximadamente tres vueltas. Cada capitulo debe ser largo e interesante, y aremos intermedios entre cada uno, para analizar la opinión y actitud de los demás usuarios, y saber si estamos progresando o cayendo mas abajo (si eso es posible). ¿Alguna duda? En eso Blitz levanta el casco. * Flash: Si Blitz. * Blitz: ¿Por que yo soy el ultimo? * Flash: Bueno Blitz, has dejado muy en claro que si te dejo en los primeros turnos, aras que una muy buena historia se vuela simple y aburrida, eliminado toda posibilidad de mejorarla, así que si te dejo al final, se que ese sera un punto en el que no podrás regar la historia. Blitz simplemente se quedo callado. * Flash: Muy bien, entonces comencemos. Prologo Hace mas mil años, Equestria no fue siempre un lugar de armonía y amistad, también hubo un tiempo de oscuridad y maldad. Los jóvenes ponis se divertían en los campos de estas tierras, día y noche sin parar. Pero hay quienes buscan poder, y aunque sea por buenas razones, siempre ocurre algo que lo corrompe. Un joven y simpático corcel llamado Wise Sun, estaba obsesionado por encontrar una especie de magia para poder mejorar la vida de los ponis, y en su búsqueda encontró una especie de poder colorido e intenso al que adopto como "Rainbow Power", y utilizo su poder para traer felicidad y armonía a Equestria. Pero con el tiempo se dejo llevar por ese poder, y así como logro hacer cosas buenas con el, también logro hacer cosas malas; su mente y su alma se corrompieron tanto, que incluso cambio su nombre a Eternal Darkness, y someto a Equestria a una oscuridad inmensa; una que ninguna otra amenaza pudo llegar. Eternal había tomado todo el Rainbow Power que existía, o al menos eso creía. Con solo una pequeña pisca, 6 ponis lograron convertirla en una semilla, utilizando los elementos que contiene una buena amistad: Generosidad, honestidad, optimismo, lealtad, y bondad; y el ultimo de los 6 ponis poseía magia, pero no cualquiera; una magia que unía a esas características creando la "Magia de la amistad". Así que plantaron la semilla y de esta creció un árbol plateado y brillante, y de el salieron 6 gemas de diferente color, que según representaban a esos elementos, los cuales llamaron "Los elementos de la armonía". Por desgracia, aun con ese poder, no era suficiente para derrotar a Eternal. Y llego un día en el que solo uno de los dos bandos se quedaría con todo o nada; el día del eclipse galaxi. Un eclipse que aumentaba la magia de todo tipo de seres a niveles impensables y llevarlos a nuevas características; el eclipse también hacia fenómenos naturales en todo tipo de ambientes, e incluso habría portales a otros mundos. Eternal decidió usar ese eclipse para derrotar a esos 6 ponis y crear un horrendo ejercito de otros mundos para poder esclavizar mucho mas allá de Equestria. Pero los 6 ponis también aprovecharon el eclipse para volverse mas poderosos y armar su propio ejercito. Y después de una gran y gloriosa batalla, los 6 ponis utilizando la maga de su amistad contra Eternal, lograron derrotarlo. Y desdieron construir una prisión especial para él llamada "Tártaro", donde fue encerrado en una zona completamente oscura, peligrosa e inaccesible. Después de eso, los 6 ponis dejaron los elementos en el árbol, con la esperanza de que nuevos portadores los lleven para traer armonía a Equestria, en caso de que se presente otra amenaza. Capítulo 1, Flash Macintosh: Visitando el infierno Ya en el presente de Equestria; todo estaba en armonía y felicidad, gracias a 6 ponis muy amigas, que saben usar muy bien los elementos. Pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo. Todo inicio en una oscura y fría noche, y aunque algunos se la pasaban alegres y cálidos, otros andaban en las afueras, sufriendo la fría oscuridad. Un buen ejemplo seria una pequeña rata, indefensa y asustadiza; vagaba por el bosque, ocultándose de los depredadores o cualquier criatura nocturna que pueda lastimar. Después de un largo viaje, llego a un al mismo Tártaro. Dirigiéndose de la forma mas sigilosa posible, la rata logro evadir a Cerberus; logro entrar a por un agujero en la puerta. Después recorrió unas cuantas escaleras, hasta llegar a la sima de una torre, donde había una jaula, con una figura encapuchada adentro, la cual dijo "Que sorpresa que estés aquí, ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi fracaso?". En ese momento, un humo verde rodeo a la rata, y en cuanto este la cubrió, la rata cambio a su verdadera forma. La Reina Chrysalis. -¿Así es como debe verse el gobernador de Equestria? Tirek-dijo Chrysalis -Jamas creí que eso pasaría-dijo Tirek molesto-Estaba todo controlado, y de repente esas molestas ponis aparecen con esa magia colorida, y termino aquí otra vez. -Bueno, no hay que subestimar a alguien-dijo Chrysalis-Esa lección la aprendí por las malas. Tirek simplemente se molesto un poco, al oír esa frase. -Yo te entiendo-dijo Chrysalis-Tan cerca de la victoria, teniendo un increíble poder, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 6 ponis aparecen, te vencen, y obtienen un gran y bello castillo. Tirek se canso de escuchar todo eso, y para detenerla le pregunto: -¿Que quieres Chrysalis? Hacerme enojar, porque lo estas logrando. -En mi reino, ha habido mucha actividad extraña-respondió Chrysalis-Pero no solo ahí, en varias partes del mundo, y creí que tu tendrías la respuesta para eso. -El eclipse galaxi-dijo Tirek-se acerca. -El... ¿Eclipse galaxi?-dijo Chrysalis confundida-Quieres decir que... -Así es-dijo Tirek-El eclipse mágico mas poderoso se acerca. Tal como lo dice la profecía. -¿Profecía?-pregunto Chrysalis Tirek se hecho unas pocas risas silenciosas al oir eso. -¿Enserio no la conoces?-dijo Tirek -No-dijo Chrysalis-Y eso que. -Al principio creí que solo era un rumor-dijo Tirek-Pero se dice, que cinco ponis y una hada utilizaran la ultima gota de la magia conocida como Rainbow Power, para crear un árbol único. Y utilizaran su fruto para liberar a Equestria de toda amenaza conocida. Y con el paso del tiempo, se irán dando nuevos portadores, pero sera la misma magia, "La magia de la amistad". Y se dice, que una de esas portadoras se ara princesa, y al derrotar a una gran amenaza, optendra su propio castillo. -Y debo asumir que tu eres esa amenaza-dijo Chrysalis. -Así es-dijo Tirek. -¿Y para este punto, que importa eso?-dijo Chrysalis. -Bueno, ahí no termina la profecía-dijo Tirek-Después de la gran victoria, el la gran maldad se levantara, y creara un ejercito liberando la las mas grandes amenazas de Equestria, y llevarla a la oscuridad infinita. -Y ¿Quien se supone que ara eso?-pregunto Chrysalis -Bueno, eso no esta del todo definido-dijo Tirek-Pero podría ser cualquiera, incluso tu. Chrysalis empezó a tener interés en lo que Tirek decia. -Enserio, ¿Como?-pregunto -Se dice que el gobernante tendrá un amuleto que le permita libera a las amenazas-dijo Tirek -¿Y donde esta ese amuleto?-pregunto Chrysalis -Lo tiene la única persona que jamas considerarían-dijo Tirek-mi hermano- -¿Donde esta él?-pregunto Chrysalis -Mas allá de Equestria, el único lugar que jamas se han podido encontrar-dijo Tirek-El imperio lunar- Al oír eso, Chrysalis se fue rápidamente del Tártaro, para iniciar su viaje al imperio lunar. Pero antes de irse, Tirek le dijo: "¡Cuida tus acciones! Porque el futuro puede re-escribirse" Y Chrysalis se fue, dejado a Tirek solo en su condena, aunque el no se veía tan mal, de echo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. En construcción. Véase también * My Little Pony And The Darkness Alicornio * My Little Pony: Rainbow Power * My Little Pony La Leyenda * Princesses of Equestria * Rainbow Factory * My Little Dashie * Past Sins * Cupcakes * Journey of the Spark * Doctor Whooves and Assistant * Button's Adventures * Children of the Night * Snowdrop / Snowdrop * Nyx * Fluffy Ponies * Gari * Proyecto: RemasterizacionCategoría:Propiedad de Flash MacintoshCategoría:Fics entre todosCategoría:Fan-FicsCategoría:Propiedad de El Tony321Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9Categoría:Propiedad de Mari-TigerCategoría:Propiedad de BlitzwingsCategoría:Propiedad de Mimi Club